His Hero
by licorice-bear
Summary: Perry tried to find the strength to spit out, ‘if I was sober you wouldn’t try this.’ Unfortunately all he could do was let out an agonizing moan and screw his eyes shut as another kick came.


**His Hero  
By: Meg**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em**

Written using a prompt from the Sick Scrubs livejournal community.

#13 - Beaten Up

Perry knew this was all just some horrible dream and he was going to wake up any minute.

The night started out normally enough, he'd finally made it out of that hell hole ironically called Sacred Heart, even if it was 90 minutes later than he was supposed to thanks to a code he hadn't been able to save. When he had a moment to leave he took it and there he was at the bar. In fact as soon as his ass hit the bar stool and he had two glasses of Scotch in front of him, he decided that the night was definitely going to improve.

The night would've improved had HE not shown up.

Perry resisted the urge to bang his head on the bar a few times to drown out the noise of the kid ordering himself an Appletini. "Two more!" He continued to order up drinks through Newbie's chatter about how he and Barbie had almost kissed in the On Call Room.

"…I mean sure she broke it off with Keith but-"

"Yoko, could you please stop screeching about your love life for five minutes?" Perry had ordered up his… what numbers was he up to? "No one cares about the little soap opera I like to call The Young and the Incredibly Whiny, Pathetic, and Downright Stupid."

True it wasn't his very best he had just given the kid, but after the day he'd had and the alcohol in his system, it would do for now.

Perry slammed a few bills down on the counter. "Have a terrific night" he growled as he stumbled towards the door.

"Dr. Cox?"

Perry stopped, swaying a little bit. "What Newbie?"

"Are you okay to walk home by yourself?"

His first instinct was to make some comment about asking to carry his school books for him, even after that would've been some snide remark about giving him a kiss goodnight at the door. But that wasn't what came out of Perry's mouth. "Fuck off. And if I see you following me, I'll help the Janitor lock you in a morgue drawer for a few hours."

With that stumbled out of the bar to walk the few blocks to his apartment. It was a pretty chilly night out and he could see his breath as he stopped to steady himself on a building. Maybe a little help home wouldn't have been that bad. It would've probably made it less like for him to end up getting arrested for being Drunk in Public. Maybe he could tell the cops that they call him Tater Salad.

Perry would've laughed and then scolded himself for going off on a random thought- that that is if he hadn't just been body-checked by an invisible assailant.

First instinct was to fight back, so as the attacker had him pinned to the ground he gave the bastard a head butt. While making himself a little dizzy, it did make the attacker, which he now saw to be some teenage punk with a buzz cut, back off a little bit which led to Perry giving him a knee to the stomach.

As Perry stood up he looked to his left not seeing anyone else but before he could look to his right he ended up with a foot in the crotch. As he fell to his knees he got a knee to the face knocking him backwards where he then curled into the fetal position. A foot planted itself right on his temple and applied pressure as two more sets of feet started kicking him in the stomach and the back.

He closed his eyes and actually… prayed that this was a nightmare. He knew it wasn't because a dream wouldn't hurt like this.

The pressure on his head was released. "Get his wallet."

"Fucker, I think he broke a rib." That comment was followed up by a dead on kick to the chest. "Asshole."

Perry tried to find the strength to spit out, 'if I was sober you pricks wouldn't try this.' Unfortunately all he could do was let out an agonizing moan and screw his eyes shut as another kick came.

He didn't open them until he heard a sickening crack of what sounded like metal on bone and a body collapsing near his head. Another crack and the sound of another body falling near his feet. Perry heard a wild whoosh as if someone was swinging a bat, he looked to see one of his attackers clutching one end of a baseball bat while another figure held on for dear life.

His savior still clinging to the bat kicked the kid with the buzz cut in the knee and then in the crotch. The attacker lost his grip on the bat as the other man regained control and hit him in the back of the head with the bat. After the thud of yet another body hitting the ground the man who had saved him came over and knelt down beside him.

"Dr. Cox?"

Perry cringed at the familiar sound of that voice. Shit… NEWBIE, JESSICA, CAROL… Just took out three thugs who managed to beat the hell out of the great Perry Cox? Maybe he was hallucinating… brain damage that had to be it.

JD took out his cell phone to dial 911 when he noticed Perry closing his eyes. "Dr. Cox don't you wanna ask me if I messed up my hair or broke a nail?"

He knew what he was trying to do, the adrenaline that was running through his system was wearing off and a combination of the alcohol and the ass kick he'd just received were starting to make him extremely drowsy. "Princess you'd better shut up."

JD turned his attention back to his cell phone and told the operator what had happened and their location. He agreed to stay on the line with the operator until the ambulance arrived. "I just saved you, doesn't that make you the damsel in distress?"

"I will hurt you." Perry growled and his eyes closed again.

"Banana hammock!"

His eyes snapped open. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm just trying to keep you conscious. You did get your ass handed to you."

"If I was sober and they didn't do a sneak attack they would've ran home crying to mommy."

Sirens became faint in the distance and started to grow louder.

"Almost here."

"Where the hell did you get a baseball bat from?"

"Turk took me to the batting cages today."

The hoodlums were just coming to as the life squad and two cop cars pulled up next to them. The thugs after being checked over by the paramedic who wasn't tending to Perry were arrested and he could see them getting put in the back of the cop cars as he was put into the back of the ambulance.

JD climbed in behind. "Take him to Sacred Heart."

"Sure thing JD." They both looked up to Lloyd in the front seat.

"Great now we'll get into a wreck on the way to the hospital." Perry took a deep breath as he stared at the roof of the ambulance.

A short but scary trip later, Perry was being rushed into the ER and checked for any serious injuries. A couple of cracked ribs and a mild concussion and because of the concussion he was told they would keep him overnight.

During all the fuss Perry had slipped into a light sleep and didn't wake up until he was in a private room. It was morning he could tell that by the sunlight peaking through the shut blinds. He also could tell someone was in the room, not because he saw them.

He smelled lilacs.

"Say Chun-Li could you either a] wash off that bath and body works spray you've soaked yourself in or b] get me some aspirin? Either'll do wonders for my headache."

"Right." JD put the chart back at the end of the bed and quickly exited the room coming back a few minutes later with a cup of water and some aspirin. "By the way it's my hair wax."

Perry took the pain killer and gritted his teeth. "Sonya-"

"Video game characters?"

"Have to after last night Laura."

"At least you're not calling me Daisy or Peach." JD went to leave the room. "We'll discharge you this afternoon."

"JD."

And he stopped, turning around to see Perry with his arms crossed watching him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."


End file.
